nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Benji Ramos
Benji Ramos is a character role-played by Lysium. Background Information Benji was a typical fresh off the boat citizen, whose main goal was to earn money to send back to his family in the Philippines. He started off with doing petty crime such as oxy runs and chopping cars. After making a few friends, he managed to get into the''' Bondi Boys MC' as a prospect. He learned how to rob 24/7 stores, Fleeca banks, and how to deal with Class 2 weapons. From completely nothing, Benji has managed to slightly move up the socioeconomic ladder. He currently has a nice middle-class condo by the canals, and a LibertyWalk GTR (R35). Benji is also currently progressing towards becoming a womanizer that is constantly failing, but never losing confidence. Personality Benji is best known for his boisterous and contagious laugh. He is very talkative and witty; making an effort to lighten the mood in tense situations. When provoked, Benji can get hot-headed and talk back to put his opponents down. He is also known for trying to talk his way out of charges and jail time when convicted of crimes. Benji is a proud Filipino-American, often citing his past experiences and hardships in the Philippines. He speaks with a heavy Filipino accent (sometimes mistaken as a Spanish or French accent by others), which he will aggressively correct. Bondi Boys MC Prospect Benji became a prospect immediately after being introduced to the BBMC by Michael Simone, one of the very first friends he made in the city. Patched Member When Stevo Strawberry temporarily became President of the BBMC, Benji was voted in as a patched member. He spent his time doing crimes with other patched members, but felt like he never truly belonged to the group; except when with Irwin Dundee, Michael Simone, and some prospects — who later became the few who stayed with Irwin Dundee when the BBMC split up. Benji, along with Jaxon Haze, Shano Powers, and Davo Gumtree stuck with Irwin Dundee during the falling out of the BBMC. When The Fallen MC stole most of the BBMC funds and guns, Irwin Dundee felt defeated. To show his true loyalty, Benji gave his entire emergency stash (which was full of guns and Pixerium) that he had kept in his house from before he was a prospect. Currently Benji holds the rank of Road Captain in the BBMC. This was given to him by Dundee after Benji had shown him that he would ride or die for the club after the events at Pillbox Medical. Pillbox Medical Center Shootout On December 13, 2019, Benji and the BBMC shot and killed Officer Maverick Shaw during a shootout at Pillbox Medical Center. He was later arrested, along with his gang, and faced murder and terrorism charges. He was found guilty of murder and sentenced to life in prison with the possibility of parole. After spending over 30 years in prison and 15 years on parole Benji is now a free man and has returned to the Bondi Boys. Personal Vehicles Benji takes pride in owning a LibertyWalk GTR R35, which he managed to buy for $250,000. He also refers to the car as an "Asian Muscle Car". It is colored denim blue to match the BBMC colors. Benji also owns a Sanchez, paid for by Irwin Dundee. Inspiration behind Benji Benji is Lysium's attempt at creating a character for the under-represented South East Asian demographic in the GTA RP community. Quotes * ''"Bondi Boys what they do?! Asian girls HMU!" * "What da fak, Pres?" * "Don't piss on my back and tell me it's raining" * "Mahderpahker!" * "Omegabenji" * "Benjii Raaamos in the Ciiiityyy" * "I AM INNOCENT MEYNG!!!" * "Where them asian gurls at baby!!!!" Category:Characters Category:Male